With the development of technology, life and work may be recorded into data such as pictures, materials, music and videos. Sharing the data is an increasingly popular practice. The technology based on short-distance wireless communication is widely applied as a convenient and efficient data transmission technology; for example, the short-distance wireless communication technology such as Bluetooth and Wi-Fi technologies is widely applied.
Devices which support short-distance wireless communication may establish communication channels within a preset range and transmit data through the channels, data transmission based on the Bluetooth technology is taken as an example. Both device A and device B support the Bluetooth technology. After their Bluetooth functions are enabled, a user of device A and a user of device B have to manually establish the Bluetooth connection between the two devices. If device A needs to transmit file data to device B, after the user of device A chooses a file to be sent to device B, the user of device A still needs to manually make an option of “Sending by Bluetooth” in a menu and manually choose “Device B” as a object device; in this way, device A can send, to device B, the selected file to be sent.
Although data transmission in a short distance may be achieved in the method based on the short-distance wireless communication technology in the prior art, in the process of implementing data transmission by using the wireless communication technology, many manual operations are involved to complete data transmission, thereby affecting data transmission efficiency.